Near But Far
by RaIn-AnGeL
Summary: Will Zephyr forget her past nasty experience and fogive Sirius? Will something change in the way they look at each other?


Chapter I: At Hogwarts (the usual)  
  
The circle of Zephyr Beatrice, Athena Memphis, Diana Delphi, Rhea Selene and Gabrielle Mirth was in the Great Hall of Hogwarts in their 5th year. "Same thing goes every year, first years are being sorted. That's all!" Zephyr complained. "You never know. There might be something new happening," Diana said with her eyes twinkling. "That something new is IF Remus notices you, "Zephyr bellowed. "Shut up! Zephyr. People will hear you. And you're being sarcastic again!" Diana hissed. Zephyr just laughed at her. "Speaking of Remus, he and his friends are coming this way, " Athena pointed the 3 young handsome guys sauntering towards their way. All the girls moved on except for Diana, who was staring at Remus as he walked with his buddies. She said, "Hi!" to him. "Yeah! Hi there! I see that you're alone. You're friends went over there, better catch up with them," he said in his gentle sweet voice. His other friends just stared at her, half smiling. For about what seems like forever, she then ran to her friends, blushing. "Why did you leave me there? I hate you Zephyr!" Diana said raising her right eyebrow at Zephyr, who was laughing so hard. "You were like dumdstruck then, when you saw Remus. So we decided to leave you, so that we wouldn't look like... umm... what's the term?" "Crazy-fans-of-the-Marauders?" Gabrielle asked. "Right, that's the term. And I think the thing we did just a moment ago sure did show this kind of act and it did well for your part, Diana," The rest nodded in agreement with Zephyr. "Right?" Zephyr said in her English accent tone of voice. "Right!" Diana imitated Zephyr's voice. "Oh! Shut up!"  
  
The Sorting Ceremony started with Professor Mcgonagall saying the names of the first years. The Sorting Hat sorts them to the 4 different houses: Hupplepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. After the ceremony, Headmaster Dumbledore gave his speech. The same reminder for every year: "The Dark Forest is forbidden to all the students." Zephyr thought it was over, but no, there's something new. 'Right, can I eat now? I'm starved!' she thought The headmaster continued, "Quidditch games will be held earlier this year. It is because the professors decided to have a Winter Ball." 'Winter Ball? What is that all about?' thought the students. Whispers are heard in the Hall. But before Headmaster Dumbledore feed the students with their quizzical faces, he looked at the Gryffindor table and said, "I believe that the Gryffindor Quidditch Team doesn't have 1 chaser. Probably their captain can work something out." Sirius Black, Gryffindor's Quidditch Team captain and chaser nodded and looked at his friends. "I have a plan," he said to them with a smile. "Right!" Remus Lupin, beater and James Potter, seeker said unanimously. "I can help, Sirius! If you need help, that is, "Peter Pettrigrew offered his aid for the plan of Sirius. "Of course, of course, you can help," he said assuring him. While on the Slytherin table, the students sneered. They always do that, very annoying. "It is a celebration for the great works students have done and a special treat for the hard work both the students and teachers had done. I can't say anymore about the Winter Ball because it's going to be a great happening. Information will be given later months. Now, let's eat!" Golden platters were then filled with lots of delicious food. "Food!" exclaimed Rhea with a delight in her eyes. So they ate until they are full. After eating, they went to their towers to their common rooms then to their respective dormitories. In the Gryffindor girl's dormitory, the girls talked about the things they had done the past summer and the new things they had tried. Gossips, stories, friends, boys... all of these things they chatted about. When it was almost midnight, they changed to their night gowns then sleep.  
  
FAST FORWARD (A MONTH LATER)   
  
It is Transfiguration class with Prof. Mcgonagall. Students may sit on any chair they want to. Zephyr sat beside Rhea, Diana, Athena and Gabrielle at their backs. While Mcgonagall was teaching, she stopped and turned to James and Sirius. She said, "Potter, exchange sits with Beatrice." "What? Why?" Black asked. "You see Mr. Black, your noise disturbs my class. If you don't mind Mr. Potter, please move now," Mcgonagall explained. James frowned. Zephyr did what was asked, though she hates it. She was in her new place with Sirius when Mcgonagall voiced out, "Now, I want every meeting in my class, Sirius would sit beside Zephyr and you, Zephyr would follow accordingly. James beside Rhea. The four of you will remain in that place until I'm satisfied with your behavior." She turned her back to the class and continued to write the notes. 'This is the unluckiest day of my life. Why do I have to do the favor? I'm not with their noise and I listened to her. Why do I have to do this?' Zephyr thought and sulked. After class, Zephyr strode near Athena and pulled her to a corner. "I hate my sit. I don't want to be placed beside him. You-you know what I mean?!" She was pouring her anger and disappointment with Athena. "I know! I know! Calm down will ya? The thing that happened when we were in the 4th year. When we were in-" "Shush, Athena! I don't want to hear that thing again! Let's-let's just go, they're waiting for us." "Sorry, okay? I know how you are feeling. I was totally shocked what happened a while ago. Don't worry, I'm here and I care for you." "Yeah! I care too!" They all went together to their next class, Herbology. 


End file.
